ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crashsmash
Crashsmash is one of the anti-heroes made by pm58790. Biography A former riot gangsta from San Francisco, escaped the police helicopter from the cops as they'll about to sent him to the prison block. With much hatred and anger within his soul, he was transformed into a man filled with havoc and destruction. As the Demon of America, he vows himself to destroy all bad guys and all cops who stand in his path. The Legacy of Crashsmash *''Madden NFL 2003 (2002)'' *''Madden NFL 2004 (2003)'' *''Madden NFL 2005 (2004)'' *''Madden NFL 06 (2005)'' *''Madden NFL 07 (2006)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Saints Row (2006-2007)'' *''Madden NFL 08 (2007)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Rock Band (2007-2008)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' *''Madden NFL 09 (2008)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008-2010)'' *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Guitar Hero Metallica (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero Smash Hits (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''Madden NFL 10 (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009-2010)'' *''Rabbids Go Home (2009)'' *''LEGO Rock Band (2009)'' *''Band Hero (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010)'' *''ModNation Racers (2010)'' *''Madden NFL 11 (2010)'' *''Fallout: New Vegas (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''WWE All-Stars (2011)'' *''Madden NFL 12 (2011)'' *''Brink (2011)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)'' *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)'' *''WWE '12 (2011)'' *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' *''Madden NFL 13 (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''Madden NFL 25 (2013)'' *''Saints Row IV (2013)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' *''WWE 2K15 (2014)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014)'' Appearance Crashsmash is a tough African-American man with strong muscles. He wears torn and stitched black pants, with his knee pad on his right leg. He also wears punk-emo boots, cuffs and collar, and a military tag. On his face is a stubble, which covers up his chin. In his civilian clothes, he wears a black hoodie with bandages on his sleeves. He also wears a sleeveless T-shirt under his hoodie. Personality Crashsmash is an ill-mannered, short-tempered, less rude man. He can be bored by any activities Crashsmash is doing. He gets real irritated when someone mocks or upsets him. Theme Song Crashsmash's theme song is "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage Sprites Trivia *The t-shirt, Crashsmash is wearing, representing the "U Can't C Me" symbol showing that he is a fan of the WWE Superstar, John Cena. *An example of Crashsmash breaking the 4th wall is he kicked to the camera, which was seen in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Crashsmash's powers, weapons, explosives, and vehicle represented the same thing like Sweet Tooth from ''Twisted Metal'' series. *Crashsmash is the first neutral-aligned male character made by pm58790. *His Twitter account for WWE 2K14 is #RiotKingCS. *In Fallout: New Vegas and WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, he does not have a rough voice. In other games, his voice sounds similar to Cole McGrath from inFamous. *His nicknames are The Deadly Arsenal, The Riot King, and The New York's Bad Ass. *Originally his first name is "Joe", but that first name was scrapped. Gallery Artworks Crashsmash.png Crashsmash (EA Sports).png|EA Sports (UFC) LittleBigPlanet/LittleBigPlanet 2 Pm58790 Logo -2.jpg|Crashsmash with Purple Monkey (center), CYPHER300, Bombbash, Manny Glover (left), Destiny, Blackseeker, Kevin Martin, and Miranda Kneader Martin (right) ModNation Racers Saints Row the Third Saints Row IV Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur V Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wrestling Characters Category:Criminals Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Champions Category:Characters from America Category:Soul of Mitsurugi Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:WWE Raw Superstars Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania Victims Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Money in the Bank Participants Category:Elimination Chamber Participants Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:3rd Street Saints Members Category:New California Republic Members Category:Brotherhood of Steel Members Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Members Category:The Boomers Category:MRC Champions Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2009 Category:King of the Ring Participants Category:Madden NFL 10 Custom Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kustom Characters Category:WWE 2K14 Created Superstars Category:WWE '13 Created Superstars Category:WWE '12 Created Superstars Category:WWE All-Stars Created Superstars Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 Created Superstars Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 Created Superstars Category:Rock Band 2 Custom Characters Category:Rock Band 3 Custom Characters Category:Lego Rock Band Custom Characters Category:Guitar Hero: World Tour Custom Characters Category:Saints Row: The Third Custom Characters Category:Saints Row IV Custom Characters Category:Band Hero Custom Characters Category:Heavyweight Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:Mercenaries Category:WWE 2K15 Created Superstars